


First Kiss (And Something More)

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s Stucky, Bad smut I’m sorry, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, PWP (Porn With Plot), Stucky - Freeform, bucky loves steve, i love my boys sm, pre-serum steve, stucky first kiss, stucky fluff, stucky romance, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: Steve joins Bucky on a double date that ends badly. On the way home, Bucky asks a question that changes things, and ends up with Steve in Bucky’s arms for a night of firsts.ORBucky finds out Steve’s never kissed a girl, and somehow they end up against the kitchen wall doing a little bit more than that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	First Kiss (And Something More)

Steve acknowledged the bang of the front door with a small “hello” towards Bucky, who has just got off work. It was eight-thirty, then. Steve’s brow creased. Meant he’d been at this drawing for four hours at least, hunched over his papers. His back would be painful tomorrow. 

“Whatcha drawin’?” 

Steve watched Bucky hang his coat, well-worn and frankly smelling of dirt, loosely on the kitchen chair. He noticed Steve’s unamused expression and grinned. 

“Sorry.” He straightened the jacket out, and gave an exaggerated gesture. Steve rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile in his direction. 

“Nothing of your importance,” Steve murmured, watching Bucky kind-of closely as he settled himself on the creaky chair opposite of the couch Steve occupied. 

“Mm,” Bucky mused, “don’t suppose it’s me?” 

Steve coughed. He could feel his face flushing, heating his ears bright as they did every time he was embarrassed. Of course he was drawing Bucky. This one, in fact, was rather inappropriate: a sight Steve has accidentally witnessed last night when coming back from the bathroom. Bucky, strewn out on their shared mattress in nothing but boxers and an old working shirt, sleeping soundly with their thin bedsheets having bunched to Bucky’s knees. His shirt had slightly lifted as he’d tossed, showing a small section of Bucky’s toned stomach in the dark light. Something about it had stirred Steve, and he’d been practically itching to draw it since the second. 

“Relax, punk, ‘m only joking,” Bucky grinned. Steve noticed him shift uncomfortably. 

“‘Course,” Steve laughed, less believably then he’d have liked. Bucky eyed him as Steve continued, carefully having angled his paper to make sure Bucky couldn’t see anything. 

“Marie asked me out today,” Bucky casually mentioned. Bucky didn’t much care for silence. 

“Did she?” Steve muttered. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for small talk, rather that he was still recovering from Bucky’s comment. He knew Bucky knew that Steve did draw him often, but Bucky only knew of the snapshots - him around family, innocent portraits, the like. Steve had made careful work to hide his more creative art of Bucky. 

“Yeah, again. Figured she ought to ask ‘case I change my mind. Even offered to sweeten the deal.” Bucky’s tone changed, more sweetly than before. That wasn’t good.

“How so?” Steve said cautiously, eyeing Bucky suspiciously. He looked amused, but excited, which was not a good sign. 

“Said she got a friend - Dory - that’d be willing to attend a double-date-“ 

“No.” 

Steve sighed. Of course. This was far from the first time Bucky had tried to shack up Steve with a date, despite him repeating that he wasn’t in the market for it. It wasn’t that he didn’t find dames pretty - he did - but he knew his stature posed no competition for them. No girl likes a guy they can accidentally step on. 

“C’mon, Stevie, Dory’s a real nice girl.” Bucky leaned forward with a grin. “Listen, she knows about you, she ain’t gonna blow you off.” 

“That’s real reassuring,” Steve mused, slightly sourly.

“Oh, don’t be like that. Just one date, that’s all,” Bucky encouraged, standing up to walk over and pat Steve on the back. Steve quickly faced down his drawing pad and puffed out a breath. 

“Do you even like Marie? I ain’t gonna go if you don’t, no point to it,” Steve argued. He didn’t want to even if he did, but Bucky had a way of coercing him into things. 

“Sure, she’s a sight. Is that a yes, then?” Bucky smiled. Steve looked up at him and frowned. His face was shining, from sweat or happiness, he couldn’t tell. 

“Fine,” he said quietly. Bucky clapped him on the shoulder, and begin his speech about meeting them tomorrow evening for a dancers the diner. Steve pretended to listen, a knot of dread forming in his stomach. These never went well, and most of all - he would have to see Bucky cuddled with Marie. 

Steve ignored the heavy feeling in his gut from that fact. 

-

Dancing, as he knew, was not in Steve’s skill-set. He stumbled and twisted in all the worst ways, especially when in the leading role, which he now was. Dory was being a real sport, nice as she was, and only gave a small smile whenever Steve messed up - which was often. She was pretty, too, with flowing hair and kind eyes. If Steve looked closer at her, he might dwell on them, but his eyes were caught by a different sight - Bucky. 

He was twirling Marie, nicely and cleanly, who was giggling and swooning over him. Marie had been chasing after Buck for a few weeks now - must be overjoyed he finally agreed to go out for a night. Bucky, though, was smiling a smile Steve knew was only to be nice. She was a sight, but not what Bucky was interested in. So he had done this for Steve only. Jerk. 

Doris was talking, and Steve only noticed after she had to repeat herself. He apologized, and agreed to sit down. She said it was to calm her feet, but knew she was being nice and simply wanted to end Steve’s horrific dancing. They found seats a bit away from the other pair, and spoke quietly. 

It was nice, all considering. They talked of work - Steve’s freelance art and her sewing business - game the pressures of timing and customers. Favourite foods, pastimes, hobbies. Steve would steal a glance at Bucky, who held Marie closerthan he had before. Doris would continue on and Steve would politely nod and give a short response of encouragement. He liked Doris - as a nice girl he now knew, but nothing of a romantic type. And he knew she was doing this to help Marie land Bucky. 

And land she did, as Steve watched Bucky gently connect their lips as he dipped her slightly, as the song came to a close. A grand romantic gesture Bucky liked to do, cheesy as he was. Doris gave a noise of happiness for her friend, and Steve flushed at the guilt of the knot returning at the sight of the pair. 

The night was over not soon enough, and the four stood outside the diner in the night fall.

“Thank you ladies for the wonderful night,” Bucky said smoothly, with an air of confidence Steve’s shrunk in. Marie giggled and Doris gave a small nod. Steve further shrunk, trying not to collapse into a ball of embarrassment. 

Bucky leaned in and gave Marie a small peck on the cheek and waved her off, Marie having previously disclosed she would walk home herself. Doris gave a little wave that Steve returned, and tried to pretend she wasn’t rushing to follow Marie. 

“Well then,” Bucky muttered, casting a small apologetic stare down at Steve. 

“Let’s just go,” Steve said, rather exhausted. Bucky gave a small laugh and slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders as they began walking. Steve flushed again, acutely aware of how close Bucky was. 

“Yknow, you could try to be a little romantic,” Bucky added off-handily, “girls like a little romance.” 

“I-,” Steve paused, not sure how to continue. “I dunno how to do any of that,” he huffed quietly. 

“C’mon, easy as the first time, don’t have to mean nothin’.” 

“Never had a first time so I wouldn’t-“ Steve broke off his sentence, groaning at having revealed himself. It wasn’t that he was ashamed. He just knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Bucky stopped and stared down at Steve, surprisingly looking shocked. “You ain’t never kissed a girl?”

“Don’t be so surprised,” Steve snapped, then evened his tone. “You see how I am with girls.”

“Sure, I just thought you’d have done something by now, that’s all,” Bucky said casually, eyeing Steve from the side.

The pair continued walking silently, with Bucky’s arm still wrapped around Steve. He breathed unsteadily at it, so very aware of the heavy feeling and the wafting scent of Bucky’s cologne. His stomach tightened every time Bucky jostled a step from the uneven walkway, his grip stiffening on Steve’s shoulder and his body shoving closer to his.

They cut the alley, a closer route to the house. Steve closed his eyes for a quick second, reminding himself this was okay. His Ma didn’t raise him to be foolish enough to believe it was odd - hell, he’d known his feelings for other boys since he was right young - but Bucky was his friend. His _best_ friend, his pal, and he couldn’t afford these feelings, especially not when Bucky was so set on women.

It sucked.

“Hey, Stevie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like boys?”

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. Fear hit his chest like a sucker punch, a feeling Steve knew too well in real life. He was sure his face must be ghost-white, or it felt it.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it bad,” Bucky quickly assured. His eyes darted around Steve, checking he wouldn’t fall over in shock or something. “I just meant, yknow, you ain’t been with girls and I thought maybe ya liked boys and that’s fine, yknow, you’re my pal,” Bucky rambled. His cheeks flamed, and he scratched his neck nervously, swallowing and letting out a rough chuckle.

Steve stared at him, trying to regain himself. “I-“ Steve blinked and straightened his posture. “Y-yeah. Yeah. I- I like girls, too. It ain’t that, I just don’t know a girl that’ll like me really, that’s all. ‘M not avoiding them.”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah, makes sense.” Bucky grinned, a real grin, and clapped Steve’s shoulder, the one he’d been wrapped around a minute before. “Double the luck and ain’t find it, huh?” He joked.

“Sure,” Steve grinned, still shaking slightly. He continued walking, and Bucky followed. After a short while, Bucky lifted his arm to hold Steve’s shoulder again. His arm hovered for a beat, then gripped Steve harder than before, drawing him closer. Steve let out a shaky breath, his nose filled with the wonderful scent of Bucky he had come to know and love.

They walked out of the alley and kept on, following the streets until they neared the house that badly needed a paint job. Not that they could ever even consider affording it one. Steve was mostly back to functioning. He had known, of course he’d known, that Bucky wouldn’t think him differently. He just hadn’t believed he’d say it any time soon.

They climbed the crickety steps to the front door that needed an extra shove to close properly. Bucky hung his coat on the chair, making sure to hang straighten it. Steve kicked off his boots that were so close to being ruined, but would have to work until winter. He watched Bucky reach for the cabinet - the alcohol cabinet - that had only a half-done bottle of rum in it. Steve paused as Bucky poured a shot into an old glass and downed it. His stomach dropped and his fingers began shaking again.

“Look, if it’s a problem, we can ignore it. I- I can’t take it back, but it don’t have to be a thing we know,” Steve said shakily, his voice betraying his casual sentences. He didn’t think Bucky had an issue with him, but he guessed a guy needs some time after a bombshell.

Bucky looked up at him and smiled softly. “Steve, ya punk, I ain’t mad at you for nothin’, ‘specially not that.” He seemed like he was going to say something, then quickly poured and drank another shot. He coughed a bit - despite the rumours he really wasn’t a drinker - then carefully set the glass down. “Just needed some confidence boosters.”

Steve frowned and slowly walked toward the kitchen, eyeing Bucky carefully. He was unsteady, not from the alcohol - well, maybe, - but aired off a nervousness Steve didn’t see often from him.

“What’s up, Buck?” Steve said quietly. He reached up to turn Bucky to face him again, and jumped when Bucky grabbed his wrist softly. Steve watched, confused and lightheaded, as Bucky slowly slid his hand into Steve’s and enclosed his fingers around Steve’s, gripping his hand hard. Steve opened his mouth to say something, and felt the words dissipate as Bucky let his lips softly land on Steve’s knuckles. Bucky pressed his mouth gently to form a kiss, then paused for a brief movement before sucking lightly for a second or two. Quickly, Bucky lifted his head and dropped his hand - but didn’t let go.

He stared at Steve, who’s own mouth was slightly agape in shock. “‘M sorry,” he said quietly, his breath harsher than before. He seemed out of air, almost more so than Steve who’d done nothing but watch.

“Buck-“ Steve’s throat was stuffed tight, clogged with nerves and disbelief. His words couldn’t come out, words he wanted to say so badly.

“Stevie,” Bucky murmured, “I ain’t ever...” he trailed off for a few seconds, closing his eyes and pinching his nose, then continued. “Since I was young I was lookin’ at boys, but I ain’t ever followed it. Guess workin at the docks, hearing things, made me cut it out, but you-“ Bucky stopped and looked at Steve, grinning small. “You were always so pretty - not like the dames, but like a punk, just stupid and perfect. Just-“

Bucky lifted his hand again, that still had Steve’s, and hovered it by his mouth. He looked at Steve, waiting for a sign - any sign he desperately craved to keep going - and shook when Steve gave a tiny nod.

His lips were soft, gently dragging across Steve’s calloused knuckles from years of pointless fighting. He suckled softly, his lips turning up at the slight buckle of Steve’s knees at the sight. Steve felt like he might collapse at any moment, not entirely sure what was happening yet being sharply in-tuned to what Bucky was doing to him. Steve let out a squeak when the tip of Bucky’s tongue outlined the knuckle his mouth was exploring, tentatively circling the distantly bruised area that gave shocks to Steve’s stomach.

“Buck, I-“

“What?” Bucky removed his mouth and stared at Steve. His eyes were heated, his skin flushed, both from the rum and being so close to his Stevie.

“Uh- I-“ Steve struggled to find words in his haze, desperately wanting to pull Bucky _closer_, so close they could feel each other. Bucky’s eyes felt so intense against his, like they would go through him and he’d melt to the floor.

Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and gripped his elbow, slowly dragging Steve closer to him until their chests almost pressed together. Bucky placed Steve’s arm around his neck, and leaned down his face to meet Steve’s. They were close, so deliciously close that Steve could feel Bucky’s breath heating his nose. His chest was pounding and his head was light yet he’d never felt more calm, not aware of where he was yet could see Bucky _right_ _there_, waiting for him to move.

Steve met his gaze and shivered. Bucky’s eyes were dark, sultry in the dim shitty lighting of their kitchen, staring into his. He’d never seen Bucky like this, with a girl or anyone.

“Buck-“ Steve said, his voice low and grainy. “Do you- you like-“

“Already said that,” Bucky whispered, “and Stevie, you- god, I want to just-“ Bucky let out a shaky breath and swallowed, his eyes dragging over Steve’s body.

“Think you’ve have too much rum,” Steve joked quietly, ducking his head as his cheeks pinked. He was keenly aware of the not-discreet tent in his pants, slightly protruding in a way that he knew Bucky could feel. And Bucky, himself, seemed to be hot, based on the heavy feeling against Steve’s stomach, Bucky being so much taller than he. Steve’s brain was in scrambles, unsure of anything but one thing: _Bucky_.

Steve leaned up and pressed his lips to Bucky’s, his knees wobbling and his neck craning in the effort. Bucky reached his hand around Steve’s waist and pulled him in to hold him there, Steve letting out an embarrassingly loud gasp as Bucky’s thigh rubbed against him. Bucky grinned and dipped his head.

“You sure about this, Stevie?” Bucky breathed. Steve nodded quickly, scrambling to feel Bucky’s lips again. Bucky let out a quiet laugh and hoisted Steve up, prompting him to wrap his legs around his waist, pressing Steve’s back against the kitchen wall to steady them.

Steve held Bucky’s neck and quickly met his mouth again. Their mouths moulded quickly, hot and rough and desperate. Bucky tasted like rum and smoke, his tongue sweet and wet against Steve’s. Sweat beaded down Bucky’s forehead, flushed by booze and the intoxicating sense of his Stevie pressed against him so perfectly, flexing his skinny hips that Bucky’s hands fit around so well. Steve groaned in appreciation, balling Bucky’s shirt in his hands as he pressed harder, out of breath already. 

Bucky paused Steve, pulling his mouth off his and laughing so softly. “Careful,” Bucky whispered, tracing Steve’s neck with his lips, then nibbling slightly at the bundle of nerves at the base. Steve whimpered, snapping his hips to rub against Bucky, relishing in the amazing feeling of another person.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Bucky mewled, eyes washing over Steve’s pink face and rugged lips, gently rocking at a pace that was sure to ruin him soon. “So perfect. Wanna marry you, make you mine,” Bucky whispered, gripping his fingers harder until Steve was sure his hips were bruising already in order to rock Steve closer. “Wake up every day next to ya knowing ain’t no one else have you but me.” Bucky leaned down and caught Steve’s lips again, swallowing the quiet whimpers and groans that kept escaping him.

Steve’s head was empty except for Bucky’s promises, what he wished could be promises, repeating in his head as Bucky swayed their hips to meet just perfectly. Steve held onto Bucky as he finished, his tongue blocking the moan that would’ve drawled out as Steve’s body jerked softly in Bucky’s arms. Bucky held Steve tight as he followed, shuttering and snapping his hips unevenly until he slowly settled, pressing his forehead against Steve’s.

The pair sat, catching their breath, for a few movements, Steve still in Bucky’s embrace. Bucky’s skin was hot against Steve’s, a warmth he wished he could feel forever. He’d heard of an afterglow, and this must’ve been it. Hell, he’d stay here well forever if he could.

Bucky leaned his head back and gently gripped Steve’s chin, rubbing his thumb slowly. “Steve...”

“This is good,” Steve confirmed. “I don’t know what this is, but it’s good.”

“What is this, then?” Bucky asked, genuinely curious, drinking in the sight of Steve and grinning.

“Us, I guess,” Steve answered, lazily smiling up into Bucky’s amused expression.

“Us is good,” he said.

“Yeah, us is good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen does the plot progression actually make sense? No. Is the smut good? No. Did I write this at 5am while sleep deprived? Yes. Do I love my boys will all my heart? Yes.


End file.
